


Your Name

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, 中文字词4768
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 德拉科对韦斯莱家的大哥动了心，潘西打算帮助他。





	Your Name

“你输了。”潘西笑着拔下靶盘上的飞镖，“你要去找那个帅哥纹身。”

德拉科懊恼地叹了口气，往沙发上一倒。“我就不该告诉你，潘西。”

“我是在帮你，你这个不知感恩的小东西！”她翻了个白眼，去酒柜取了只玻璃杯，倒了满满一杯白兰地。“那么，周日等你的好消息。”

“周日？他那儿要预约的。”

“我早就帮你预约好了，”他的发小，一边得意地眨着眼睛，一边把白兰地递给他，“别用这种眼神看我，亲爱的。谁都知道你打赌的运气不是一般的差。”

他将白兰地一饮而尽，火辣辣的热度一路烧到了胃里，连脑子都发起烫来。

 

他在那扇有些简陋的木门前深吸一口气，在门上礼节性地敲了两下，手心紧张得出汗。很快房里就传出了脚步声，他赶紧后退半步，免得被门板砸到。

比尔·韦斯莱出现在门后。德拉科的心脏猛地跳了一下，脸颊开始发烫。他做梦也想不到自己会对一个韦斯莱心动，但这个韦斯莱和其他那堆超生的鼬鼠太不一样了——那对被偏长红发遮住的眼睛在他身上停留了一会儿：“德拉科·马尔福？”

“呃，对，是我，”他低头装作潜心研究指甲上的一颗痣，以防被看出自己的脸红。比尔偏身让他进去，里面的光线一下子暗了下来，依稀能辨认出是个狭小却整洁的工作室，墙壁上黯淡的烛火将空气烤得干燥。唯一有灯光的地方是一张宽大的皮质长椅，德拉科知道等会儿自己就会趴在那里，脱下衣服，然后……

“我听我家弟弟提起过你。”比尔突然说，打断了他的幻想。他欲盖弥彰地扯了扯领带，心不在焉地问：“是吗？”

“是的，”男人坐到长椅边上的凳子上，开始准备一会儿要用到的工具。其实作为巫师，本不需要像麻瓜一样割线、上色，一个简单的咒语就可以在身上变出任何想要的图案。但韦斯莱家的人总是不按常理，战争结束后比尔开了一家纹身店，竟然真的凭精巧的手艺和巫师们的好奇心越做越出名。毕竟这种纹身不能轻易去除，比起咒语变出的图案，它背后还有着浪漫和永恒的意义。“你在他口里……是个有趣的家伙。”

德拉科干笑了两声。有趣？恐怕邪恶龌龊下流无耻才对。他在心里把罗恩骂了上万遍，小心翼翼地抬眼偷瞄，生怕比尔对自己已经有了被误导了的坏印象。让他松了口气的是，比尔仍然挂着友好的微笑，似乎并没有把那些抹黑放在心上。

“你想纹什么？纹在哪儿？预约的猫头鹰上没说。”

德拉科感觉脸上刚下去的温度又上来了。该死的潘西，她就是要把这丢脸的状况丢给他。他的拳头紧了又松，终于支支吾吾地说：“纹……纹一头龙。”实际上潘西和他的赌注是纹比尔的名字，但他怎么说的出口？反正纹都纹了，她也拿他没办法。

“纹在哪儿？”比尔耐心地问。这才是最羞耻的地方。他装出一副无所谓的模样，“腰上。”说完，他还将左手放到腰后贴近臀缝的那处，进一步明确他的要求。

“哦，好的，”男人似乎是笑了一下，但德拉科希望那是幻觉。他拍了拍沙发示意他坐上去。“其实你可以直接说纹在尾椎上。”

“不，是在旁边一点！”他反驳，尴尬地想找条缝钻进去。

纹身师对此笑而不语。他换了问题：“具体什么龙有要求吗？你指的范围不大，我猜你想纹的尺寸应该很小。”

具体？哦，他对龙可没什么研究。但绝对不要匈牙利树蜂。他在黑色的皮革上趴下，不假思索地道：“我要那种有翅膀和鳞片、又黑又凶残的恶龙。”

比尔又笑。这次德拉科忍不住了，从胳膊肘抬起头瞪过去：“有什么好笑的？”

“没有，没有。恶龙，我了解了。”红发男人迅速收拾好表情，随手向后捋了把头发，那双蓝眼睛彻底没了遮拦，让他的心跳都停了几秒。真的，除了红头发，他跟他的兄弟姐妹完全不一样。他试探地把手虚放在德拉科的腰上：“请允许我……？”

德拉科把脸埋回臂弯，用鼻音嗯了一声。他的脸快要烧起来了——绝对不能被发现。

比尔抓着他的衬衫下摆慢慢往上推到腋下，接着抽出他的腰带，扣子被解开的声音在安静下来的工作室极其明显。接着他感到比尔温暖的手指钻进了他的裤腰，把裤子也拉到恰好露出臀部的地方，那块敏感的肌肤很快因为触碰起了一片细小的疙瘩。那只大手移回腰上，停在他要求纹身的地方。

“你的皮肤很白，”比尔低声道，“纹黑色十分显眼，效果好的话会很漂亮。”

“……唔，谢谢，”他小声嘟囔。

“你怕疼吗？如果不喜欢，我可以事先用一个小魔咒，你不会有任何感觉。”

他当然是怕疼的。当初被印上黑魔标记时，他疼得当场哭了出来，周围的食死徒都毫不留情地嘲笑他。可是他想记住这次的痛感。他想记住比尔给他的痛感。

“我喜欢，”他立刻回答，为这句话里的某种歧义微微红了脸，“我是说，我喜欢……有点儿痛的感觉。”

纹身师顿了一会儿，才轻声说了句“很好”，从桌面拿来魔杖。

虽说是用麻瓜的方式，但为了方便和安全性，大多数步骤仍然使用魔杖，而非麻瓜的那些器械。比尔对魔咒很有一手，自创了许多这种情况下使用的咒语，据说曾经有过去埃及当解咒师的意愿，谁也不知道为什么没去。这些信息都是潘西为他搜集来的。还有比尔当年在O.W.Ls拿了十二个优秀，和布斯巴顿的芙蓉·德拉库尔谈过恋爱……等等。就算是他也没有自信能比得上那位法国美人，他沮丧地想。

他感受到腰上传来一股冰凉的触感，比尔在那片皮肤上抹了些膏状物，低声念着某种咒语，用杖尖画上草图。他另一只手像压着纸边那样压在他的腰上，温暖而有力，德拉科觉得自己全身的血液都在向那里涌去。他后悔起答应和潘西打赌了。身下的皮革显然质量上乘，在他的重量下形成一个浅浅的凹陷，恰到好处地挤压着他的胯部。他艰难地调整着姿势，全力掩饰自己已经硬了的事实。纹身需要多久来着？

“我要开始割线了，会有点疼。”比尔说。德拉科刚想回一句“没问题”，就因为突然的刺痛猛吸了口气，反射性地拱起了腰。比尔加大了压制的力度，拿魔杖的手继续平稳地沿着图案的线条着色，一时间德拉科觉得自己是只魔药课上可怜的青蛙，而比尔是拿着小刀的斯内普……他把脑子里的胡思乱想甩出去，咬住下唇阻止痛呼的溢出。要命的是他好像硬得更厉害了，那些有力的手指扣在他的腰上，让他有种被牢牢控制住的无助感。只要比尔愿意，他可以就这样从背后干他，在他的皮肤上留下痕迹……

“哈啊……”胡思乱想中他放松了咬住嘴唇的力度，一声喘息就这么逃了出来。他的身子瞬间僵硬了。他忐忑不安地夹紧了双腿，转为咬住手臂。比尔平稳的动作怪异地停顿了几秒，德拉科不知道是不是错觉，他感到压着他的手更用力了，他猜那里之后一定会留下指印。

这场折磨总算接近尾声。比尔描好了轮廓，稍微休息了一会儿，换了个咒语开始上色。这也有些痛，但比刚刚要轻微许多，德拉科放松了身体，庆幸又遗憾地吐了口气。很快，男人放下了魔杖，再次抹了一层膏体，在周围轻轻按摩着。德拉科舒服地轻叹出声，忘了自己的处境，扭了扭身子，声音像刚睡醒那样模糊：“你在干什么？”

“放松肌肉。”比尔回答。

“噢，谢谢。”他又扭了扭，换了个更舒服的姿势。那双灵活的手渐渐向下，在他的臀部上方逡巡不去。工作室里弥漫着烛蜡和膏体的清香，弄得他的脑子都不清醒了，他半眯着眼，唇间泄出一声绵软的呻吟：“嗯……”

“德拉科，”男人呼出的热气喷在他的耳边，他什么时候靠这么近的？他微微抬眼，被眼前那张突然放大的脸吓得向后缩了缩。糟糕，他肯定暴露了——他们离得这么近，而他保证自己已经从脖子红到了耳朵尖。

比尔凑近吻了他。

他只愣了半秒，便饥渴地回吻过去。比尔收回双手托着他的下巴，加深着这个吻，舌头强势地推进来搅动。德拉科很快就跟不上节奏，被动地张着嘴接受，一只手撑在身下，另一只迫不及待地插进对方那头红发。当男人结束这个长吻，德拉科哼哼着，还想凑过去要，被笑着扶住了脑袋。

“梅林，你这个没有自觉的小家伙，”他用手指摩擦着他的下唇，“你不知道自己刚刚的样子有多让人分心。”

“那就做你想做的，”他从沙发上爬起来跪坐在上面，裤子被蹭到了膝弯。他现在的姿势像极了一只讨食的猫。这会儿他顾不上自己的勃起会暴露了；·“我想……我想要你。”

“罗恩嘴里的你可不是这样的。”比尔的语气半是疑惑半是戏谑，他开始解德拉科的上衣纽扣，“你和罗恩那个刻薄的讨厌鬼同学是一个人吗？”

“你现在说实话了，嗯？”德拉科冷哼，随即又换上一副天真的神情，扶着比尔的肩膀，在他衣服上蹭自己的性器，“你相信你弟弟还是相信我？”

男人把手伸进衬衫，在他的乳头上拧了一把，逼出一声嘤咛。“你毫无疑问是个小坏蛋。不过是个讨人喜欢的小坏蛋。”

“马尔福当然是坏蛋。”他满意地说，“并且马尔福总是讨人喜欢。”

他说着，贴得更紧了一些，帮忙把最后几粒扣子扯开，不顾廉耻地拉下比尔的手放在自己屁股上。这不能怪他，他一边胡言乱语着催促一边想，看他都硬了多久了。

比尔没有过多戏弄他，从刚刚的小瓶子里挖了一些膏体，慢慢地涂抹在他的穴口。等到那里羞涩地打开一条小缝，他就伸了一根手指进去，就着半融化的膏体往里开拓着他。德拉科收紧了手指，小声呻吟着。被人打开的感觉说不上是好是坏，但很奇妙……是的，尽管他早就知道自己的取向，但真枪实干地到这一步还是第一次。至少第一次的对象很令人满意。那根手指在他体内微曲着打转，顶开一点空间，又挤进了第二根。这下就有些胀了，德拉科眉头紧皱，短促地喘着气，试图放松身体。比尔安抚性地吻着他的脸颊和下巴，另一只手捏住一边乳首轻轻拉扯。他很快就被上半身的感受引开了注意力，愉悦地轻哼着，朝男人的方向挺胸。

穴道里的两根手指持续深入，变换着方向戳刺，到达前列腺时德拉科感到一阵过电似的快感，惊喘着射了出来。他知道那是什么，但他没想到真的经历时感受会这么强烈、这么好……高潮过的身子微微发软，比尔用一条手臂将他圈在怀里，仍然保持着不紧不慢的频率做着扩张。他的胸膛很宽，德拉科靠在上面，听见里面传出的有力的心跳，感到难以言喻的满足。后穴的刺激激得他一阵阵发抖，他快忍不住了，压低嗓音对着男人耳边道：“可以了，比尔，干我。”

“耐心点，不然有的你受的。”比尔解释，声音也被情欲浸得沙哑，“你是第一次，对不对？”

他耳朵一热，赌气道：“你就经验丰富了？”

“至少我知道现在进去的话，你会哭的。”

“我不会！”他恼了，再怎么说他也是十七岁的成年巫师，怎么会在床上哭出来？他挣扎着要挤出体内的手指，“不信你试试。”

男人不理他，并起手指对着敏感点激烈地抽送起来，一下子将他操软了腰。他断断续续地呜咽着，不再有精力折腾，阴茎又颤颤巍巍立了起来。直到第三根手指也能顺利滑入，他才终于解开自己的裤子，将性器抵在了翕张着的穴口。

“我进去了？”

“快点、唔哦！”他被一进到底，男人粗大的性器毫无阻碍地狠狠蹭过前列腺，快感比之前更甚。他发出愉悦的尖叫，感到难以置信的饱胀。比尔将他向后放倒在沙发上，拉高他的腿开始毫不留情地干他，先前的温柔一扫而空。他整根抽出又挺进，次次都又深又重，将初经人事的穴口操得红肿不堪。德拉科不住地呻吟，音调又高又甜腻，像只发情的母猫。他觉得自己又要射了，后穴不断收缩着，感受那根性器上的每处细节。比尔把他翻过去，在后颈细细密密地留着吻痕，抬高他的臀部迎合自己的冲撞。

他几乎被快感的浪潮给吞没了。在一句拔高了调的“比尔！”后，他眼前一白，剧烈地泄了出来。比尔叼着他的耳垂发出呻吟，紧跟着射在了他身体里。他们气喘吁吁地并排躺在沙发上，德拉科脑子仍是一片空白，汗流进眼睛里模糊了视线，只能看到比尔坐了起来，给他们施了个清洁咒。

“老天，”他难以置信地笑出了声，低头看着还在茫然的德拉科，“我睡了我的客户。”

“……你之前没睡过吗？”德拉科慢了半拍才问。

“没有，我没那么随便的。”比尔不顾他微弱的抵抗揉了把他的脑袋，“真是不能被你的脸蛋骗了。谁会记得你是个斯莱特林呢？”

“明明是你自己忍不住。”他得意洋洋地闭上眼睛，将头枕在男人的大腿上。他突然想起和潘西的赌约，嘴角的微笑变成了坏笑。

“比尔，我想再做个纹身。”德拉科转过身子，睁大眼睛朝上看和比尔对视，嘴唇几乎碰到刚刚那根在自己体内肆虐的阴茎。他满意地看到男人的喉结滚动了一下。“能纹你的名字吗？”

fin


End file.
